Ce n'est pas si mal le changement !
by 28merthur28
Summary: Un moment a bouleversé la vie de Merlin, son enlèvement ... Tout comme son retour -Merthur-
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cela fait 5 ans que moi, Merlin a était enlevé, par qui ? Des mercenaires. Dans Quel but ? Me vendre à une bande de soldat indépendant. Mais cependant quand ils ont remarqué que je n'avais pas de potentiel pour le combat, ils m'ont fait un entraînement spécial qui ma valus quelques bleus et blessures.

Ce qui m'aide à tenir le coup, mais qui par moment me rend désespéré ou me fait mal, ce sont les souvenirs de mes amis, l'espoir de les revoirs : Arthur, Guenièvre, Gaius, Gauvain, Perceval, Léon, Elian et Lancelot, ainsi, même les souvenirs de mes ennemies sont agréables, car ils signifient tous la liberté.

Le jour où ma vie a changé était un jour de chasse, nous le faisions ce jour avec les rois de royaumes voisins, moi qui n'aime pas du tout la chasse faut en plus faire un long trajet mais bon qu'es ce que je ne ferai pas pour Arthur. Si j'avais su se qui allé se passé je serai resté et j'aurai attacher Arthur et je n'y serai pas allé.

Nous étions donc on est parti a l'aube pour aller dans le royaume d'Anis où la chasse avait lieu. Bien sur le voyage a était long vraiment très long surtout avec des hommes qui veulent manger toutes les cinq minutes et qui sont aussi capricieux que des enfants de base âge cependant Arthur était le pire de tous, entre me rabaissé, me nargué, m'insulté je commencé a perdre le contrôle de ma magie que je n'est jamais perdu jusqu'a maintenant mais Arthur a le don de me changé en une personne vraiment étrange. Quand enfin on est arrivé, le soir même un festin eu lieu pour accueillir tous le monde comme il le faut. Le lendemain c'était le jour de cette fameuse chasse qui dure trois jour sauf que comme d'habitude rien ne se passe comme prévu...

Nous nous sommes fait attaqué, par des magicien, des créature fantastique, des guerrier et autre, nous étions une quarantaine environ contre une centaine d'ennemie donc la plus part de hommes on était enlevé et forcément j'en faisiez parti bien sur Arthur aurait voulu me défendre mais il avait été jeté au cacho avec Gauvain, Elian et les autres chevaliers de la table ronde et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Du côté d'Arthur :

Comme je regrette parfois d'aimer la chasse, cela fait 5 ans, 5 ans que Merlin, mon serviteur et ami a disparu je ne c'est où alors que moi je suis dans mon château tranquille, je suis dégouté de moi même. Moi et mes chevaliers on a réussi a s'évadé aussi et lorsque nous somme arrivé a Camelot nous avions été accueilli comme des héros alors qu'on a tout simplement échoué. Je suis revenu sans mon ami qui me protéger au pris de sa propre vie, je suis un minable.

Après cet événement, l'ambiance devenait vite gainante même avec les blagues de Gauvain qui lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur. Je l'est cherché où j'ai pu. Au bout d'un ans je refusé toujours d'abandonné se qui est toujours le qu'a même si j'ai perdu un peu foi en mes capacités. Je souvent surpris Gaius en train de regardé le lit ou dormait Merlin avant, parfois je me demande comment il va, mort ou en vie, blessé, malade, torturé rien qu'a c'est idée j'en pleure.

Du côté de Merlin :

Maintenant je suis devenu un des meilleures combattants de l'organisation , j'ai une barbe d'une semaine, mes cheveux en bataille et bien sur je suis habillé en guerrier. Demain je pense que sera un des plus beau jour de ma vie, on part a Camelot du moin dans la forêt juste a côté pour aller dans le royaume voisin et comme par chance ce sera le jour de la chasse.

J'ai pris en muscle, je suis générale, je dirige une armée et on me respecte, je n'est pas d'amis pour la simple raison et bonne raison que j'en veux pas car je considère que mes seuls amies, ceux que je veux a mes côtés, sont a Camelot et qu'ici se n'est pas ma véritable place je n'est donc pas besoins d'avoir des racines ici.

Le lendemain on part pour Camelot je suis celui qui dirige le voyage car le chef des mercenaires n'est pas disponible. On part a l'aube et quand enfin on arrive pré de Camelot je regarde le château comme si c'était le plus beau trésor que j'ai jamais vu, sa vos plus que de l'or, plus que ma propre vie , plus que mon âme c'est mon paradis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Du côté d'Arthur :

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour de chasse, depuis se qui c'est passé je n'aime plus du tout mais c'est un des devoirs de souverain. Cependant comme prévu je pars a la chasse, des fois j'espères me faire enlever pour rejoindre Merlin et le ramener mais je me dit aussi qui peut avoir changé se qui pour être honnête me fait assez peur. Je commence la chasse accompagné de mes fidèles chevaliers quand plusieurs craquement de bois, des rires se font entendre. J'approche du campement, je vois vraiment beaucoup de soldat parmi eux je reconnais... Je ... Les anciens chevaliers qui ont étaient enlevés mais surtout je reconnais Merlin assis au milieu du campement debout devant tous le monde, il a changé mais je ne suis pas le seul a l'avoir reconnu. Gauvain a le sourire jusqu'a oreille comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je regarde Merlin qui fait un discourt au homme.

-Alors écoutés, je ne compte pas rentré. Dit 'merlin.

-Pourquoi générale ? Dit un soldat.

-Je me suis fait enlever ici il y a cinq ans et je compte rentré et vous aller rentré chez vous aussi. Dit 'merlin en les regardant.

-Mais le chef... Commence un soldat.

-Le chef va crevé si il me cherche car grâce a lui se c'est me battre beaucoup qu'avant.

-Bien générale mais on vient avec vous. Dit un soldat alors que les autres accepte.

-Pourquoi cela ? Dit Merlin.

-Parce qu'on vous considèrent comme notre chef.

-D'accord mais si vous venez avec moi se ne sera plus moi votre chef mais Arthur Pendragon.

-On l'accepte. Dit un soldat alors qu'un autre se lève.

-Pas moi dit il en s'avançant. C'est le pire roi qui existe sur cette terre.

-Ne dites pas cela en ma présence sinon votre vie risque d'être courte. Dit Merlin en le regardant avec arrogance, je suis plus comme au début ou tu me tabasser maintenant si je veux te tuer, je te tue alors ferme la car il vaut mille fois mieux que toi.

-Si vous le dites dit il en s'asseyant.

-Suivez moi. Dit Merlin en commençant a marché.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Dit un garde en marchant.

-Aujourd'hui soldat, dit il en le regardant, se sera journée chasse.

Je suis Merlin et sa troupe avec des yeux rond, Merlin ? Générale de guerre ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Après que toute ses questions passe je décide de sortir de ma cachette, je me racle la gorge, Merlin se retourne et reste bloqué donc je décide de faire le premier pas, j'avance vers lui franchement.

-Bonjour Merlin. Dit je en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Arthur dit il en répondant.

Les chevaliers le prend dans leurs bras chacun leur tour. Je m'impatiente et je m'avance a nouveau vers lui.

-C'est bien toi dit je avec un sourire émerveillée.

-Non non c'est mon double, dit Merlin, bien sur que c'est moi.

-Tu es devenu quoi ? Dit je en le regardant pour être sur.

-Générale de guerre, avant que tu t'étouffe je me suis amélioré d'accord. Dit Merlin en souriant.

-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant mais vu l'entrainement que tu as du avoir. Dit Arthur.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire. Dit il alors qu'a côté une bagarre éclate.

Merlin va vers les soldats qui se battent.

-Mais se n'est pas possible aussi con l'un que l'autre. Dit Merlin en les séparant.

-Laissez moi le frapper se fumier ou je vous frappe vous j'ai besoin de me détendre. Dit un soldat en asseyant de frapper Merlin.

-Désolé mes vous me faite vraiment chier. Dit 'merlin en prenant la tête de chacun et en les cognant l'unes contre l'autres se qui les assommes alors qu'un soldat arrive en courant.

-Mais vous êtes fou générale ? Dit un soldat en regardant avec de grand yeux par terre avant de regarder 'merlin.

-Non pas du tout soldat mais détendu vous devriez essayer dit il en partant alors que le soldat le regarde.

Merlin me rejoins alors que j'avais les yeux grand ouvert, mais que vient-il de faire la ?

-Ça va Merlin ? Dit 'Arthur pour être sur alors que les chevaliers de 'camelot les regarder avec de grand yeux.

-Super bien dit Merlin en soupirant. Attendez je reviens.

Merlin se penche vers ma ceinture pour prendre sa gourde et va vers les assommés, il en verse un peu pour les réveiller se qui marche a merveille.

-C'est bon on est réveillé dit ils chœurs.

Je vois Merlin versé encore de l'eau sur eux se qui fait qu'il se mettent debout en moin de deux.

-On est déjà réveiller ! Cri t'ils.

-Je le sais bien, c'était pour l'odeur.

Tout le monde derrière éclate de rire, Merlin revient vers moi.

-Tu as changé Merlin dit je en souriant.

-Cette aventure a changé mon caractère et mes façons de voir le monde, j'ai était obligé a tuer des gens qui ne le mérité pas, on ma pousser a bout jusqu'a que j'explose pour donner le meilleure de moi même on combat. Dit il en baissant la tête.

-Mais tu es de retour a la maison dit je en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Oui mais je ne suis plus le même. Dit il en avançant. Alors toi et Guenièvre cela a avancé ? Dit merlin pour changé de conversation.

-Non c'est finis depuis 2 ans, elle est marié a Lancelot. Dit je en souriant.

-Comment et Pourquoi ? Dit 'merlin sans le regardé.

-Je n'étais plus amoureuse d'elle et elle non plus donc on a rompu. Dit 'Arthur tout simplement.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? Dit 'merlin en le regardant.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Dit je.

-Je regarde Merlin qui se tient le bras, je crois voir une sorte blessure.

-Que t'est-il arrivé au bras dit je sans le regardé.

-Des piqûres. Dit tout simplement 'merlin.

-Pourquoi dit je en s'inquiétant.

-Quand je suis arrivé dans la marine j'étais soit têtu ou suicidaire pour eux car je ne voulais pas me battre donc a chaque fois que je ne faisais pas se qui voulaient on m'empoisonné jusqu'a la limite de la mort et après on me donner l'antidote et sa recommencé a chaque fois. Dit il en avançant.

-Je suis désolé dit je en regardant droit devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit 'merlin.

Quand on arrive a Camelot tout le monde le reconnaissait on entendait, c'est bien le serviteur d'Arthur qui a était enlevé ?, de nombreuse personne le salué et Merlin fait de même. Guenièvre est sur les marches en train d'attendre 'Lancelot quand elle voit 'merlin elle se met a pleurer. Elle se précipite sur lui.

-Merlin ! C'est toi ? Vivant ? C'est un miracle ! Dit elle en lui sautant au coup.

-C'est moi vivant et oui c'est un miracle et toi aussi tu ma manqué. Dit il en souriant.

-Ne fait plus jamais ça Merlin sinon... Dit elle en le menaçant avec son doigt. Sinon je te tue dit elle en étant sérieuse.

-Cela ne changera rien dit il en souriant, heureux de te revoir Gwen. Dit il en montant les escaliers.

Merlin rentre dans son laboratoire ou Gaius travailler, il a pris de l'âge et des rides.

-Bonjour Gaius.

Celui si lève la tête tous d'un coup est reste bloqué jusqu'a qui se précipite vers moi et me saute au coup.

-Merlin ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! Mon garçon dit il en pleurant.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi.

-Tu es devenu quoi dit celui en regardant sa tenue.

-Un générale de guerre. Dit Merlin en souriant alors qu'Arthur était a la porte avec 'Guenièvre et 'Lancelot et les autres.

-Un quoi ? Dît .Gaius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un Arthur brun au yeux bleu. Dit Merlin.

-Mais tu ne sais pas te battre. Dit 'Gaius.

-Vu l'entrainement que j'ai eu je sens ... Tout mes muscles donc on va dire que je peu tuer avec une épée sans me tuer moi même. Dit Merlin.

-Mon dieu. Dit 'Gaius en m'étant une main devant sa bouche.

-Gaius ça va ? Dit 'merlin alors les autres sont mort de rire.

-Oui mais toi et une épée sa ne va pas ensemble enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas compatible. Dit 'Gaius en faisant des gestes.

-Si vous voulez Gaius dit Merlin en souriant. Bon j'y vais.

-Attend Merlin, dit moi tu n'aime pas la chasse ? Dit Gaius

-Non Gaius no stress. Dit 'merlin en riant doucement.

-Non stress ? Dit Gaius.

-Laissez tomber, dit il en partant alors qu'il me voit moi et les autres.

Merlin marche avec moi tranquillement.

-Merlin tu c'est il y a aussi une autre raison pour le fais que je ne sois plus avec Guenièvre dit je en le regardant.

-La qu'elle ? Dit Merlin en le regardant aussi.

-Je ... Je suis ... Dit je en hésitant.

-Vous êtes ? Dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Gays. Dit il en baissant la tête.

-D'accord dit 'merlin en continuant a marché.

-D'accord ? Dit je.

-Oui il y a aucun problème a cela je le suis aussi ou be je ne sais pas exactement. Dit 'merlin en continuant a marché.

-A bon. Dit je.

-Oui Arthur. Dit sans le regardé. Vous êtes amoureux d'un homme pour que Guenièvre l'apprenne non ?

-Oui et non dit je en baissant la tête, je suis amoureux c'est vrai mais je lui est dit tout simplement que j'étais... Gays... Et elle ma embrassé et puis elle est parti.

-C'est qui l'élu, un chevalier ? Dit Merlin sans le regardé.

-Non un paysans. Dit je en regardant les réactions de Merlin.

-Je le connais ? Dit Merlin sans le regardé.

-Oui même très bien dit je en souriant.

-Dites moi son prénom, si cela vous gêne pas dit 'merlin en le regardant.

-Merlin dit je sans osé le regardé.

-Oui ? Dit Merlin.

-C'est toi que j'aime. Dit je en voyant Merlin sourire. Et toi tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Dit je avoir une fausse joie.

-Oui. Dit tout simplement Merlin.

-Qui ? Dit je alors qui recenté comme un coup de poignard.

-Vous dit Merlin en continuant a marché comme si il parlé du beau temps.

-C'est vr... Dit je s'en avoir l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Merlin a poser ces lèvres délicatement sur mes lèvres. Je sens mon cœur bondir de ma poitrine. La bouche de Merlin avait un goût de fraise des bois et en même temps de miel. Merlin lécher mes lèvres et je lui offre l'entré a ma bouche sans hésité. Je pousse Merlin jusqu'a qu'il soit contre le mur, je donne des légers coup de bassin qui fait gémir celui si. Il passe ces bras au tour de mon coup alors que moi je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher nos corps qui brûlent de désir. On se séparent a contre cœur pour récupérer de l'air.

-Je t'aime dit Merlin en me prenant dans ces bras, tu m'a tellement manqué dit celui si en versant des larmes.

-Moi aussi Merlin je t'aime et toi aussi tu m'a manqué mon idiot préféré, dit je en souriant.

-Crétin dit Merlin en me lâchant et en essuyant ces larmes de joie.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Merlin dit je en reprenant notre marche.

-Je t'écoute, dit 'merlin sans le regarder et en marchant aussi.

-Je voudrais te faire passer un test pour que deviennent chevalier. Dit je en le regardant.

-Bien, je ferais donc un effort pour la mêlé dit il alors que je rie a côté.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ils marchent en discutant de tout et de rien quand le tocsin se met a sonner, Merlin et moi ont cour vers un garde pour savoir se qu'il se passe. Le garde annonce a au roi que Camelot est attaqué par Morgane. Au tour d'eux Camelot est en pleine panique, les chevaliers et les soldats de Merlin sortent dans la cour, on voit Gaius préparé des bandages avec Guenièvre et une servante. Merlin et moi on échange un regard et on part vers l'arsenal pour prendre une épée. Merlin garde un air impassible mais en dessous de se masque il est paniqué, il sait qu'il devra utiliser la magie pour protéger encore son crétin de roi. On rejoins les chevaliers, au départ on reste bloqué sur les marches a cause du spectacle qui se déroule sous nos yeux écarquillés.

Camelot en pleine bataille, de nombreux hommes des deux côtés sont a terre, le combat est assez difficiles pour les soldats de Camelot qui se battent contre des sorciers et des hommes a la fois.

Merlin regarde le spectacle et se dit que c'est le moment de dévoilé son identité ou Camelot est fichu, Merlin avait oublié de préciser quelque chose sur son armée c'est que certains soldats ont des pouvoirs magiques. Quand j'étais emprisonné, a la marine, les soldats qu'ils recruté pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs de toute façon le chef sans fouté tant qu'ils savent se battre.

Arthur et Merlin descende, Arthur contrôle son armée et Merlin la sienne par réflexe.

Arthur jettent des regards en coin a son ancien serviteur, il a une bonne technique, de bon réflexe, un bon jeu de jambe et donc pour conclure, il a tout pour être chevalier.

Arthur trouve que le changement est pas si mal finalement. Le roi sort avec Merlin, celui si c'est se défendre avec une épée et aussi avec sa magie. Pendant le temps que Merlin a disparu Gaius m'a tout dit, au départ j'ai eu le sentiment d'être trahi mais après un long mois, Merlin m'a tellement manqué que je le voulais a tout pris le retrouvé et surtout le remercier de son dévouement en vers Camelot et maintenant qu'il est la je ne c'est pas comment dire a Merlin que je sais pour lui.

Les chevaliers, soldats, Arthur et Merlin se battent comme des lions jusqu'a que Morgane arrive et assomme tous le monde sauf Merlin et Arthur. Le roi se mets en garde alors que Merlin range son épée car il c'est que l'épée ne servira a rien.

Elle est maigre, au cheveux noir qui n'ont pas étaient brossé depuis un long moment, dans son regard plus aucune étincelle de notre ancienne amie juste de la haine et peu être aussi de la tristesse.

Alors Merlin, on est revenu, dit elle en souriant.

Apparemment. Dit celui si en se méfiant.

Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu va assisté a la mort d'Arthur en directe dit elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Pour cela il faudra me tuer, dit il en le regardant sévèrement.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le faire, dit elle en le regardant de façon hautain.

Elle lance une boule de feu sur Merlin mais celui si mets sa main devant pour aspirer le sortilège de Morgane.

Au départ Morgane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Merlin c'est se battre mais après c'est la haine qui a refait son apparition. Elle se rappelle qu'il la empoisonné comme si je n'était rien a ses yeux alors qu'on était ami. Elle ne fera plus jamais cette erreur, elle se le promit a elle même, elle sentait qu'elle aller savourait se moment, tuer Merlin et Arthur qu'elle rêve. Le trône de Camelot sera enfin a moi se dit elle en rigolant diaboliquement avant de faire son apparition.

Quand elle lance la boule de feu sur Merlin, elle sentait la joie l'envahir jusqu'a que quelque chose d'impressionnant se déroule devant ces yeux. Merlin... ? Pourvoir magique ? Impossible... Comment un serviteur aussi maladroit et idiot peut avoir un telle pouvoir mais ... Cela expliquerai pourquoi Arthur revenait toujours victorieux de ces batailles et a se moment là, la colère, la rage, la tristesse m'envahit...j'ai envie de mettre sa tête sur un pique et regarder les corbeaux se faire un festin...

Toi ! Tu as... Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ! Dit elle avec de la colère jusqu'a que cela se transforme en joie, hahaha ! De toute façon soit tu meurt de mes mains soit de celle d'Arthur, il hait la magie. Dit elle en souriant diaboliquement.

Je ne tuerai jamais Merlin dit je en regardant ma sœur avec une envie de tuer.

Comment ... ? Dit elle en regardant Arthur avec surprise puis Merlin avec colère et rage.

Échec et math. Dit Merlin avec son air impassible alors qu'il était surpris et heureux.

Ne cri pas victoire trop vite, tu ne m'a pas encore battu. Dit elle en retrouvant son sourire.

Elle engage le combat en lui lançant une autre boule de feu mais beaucoup plus puissante qui évite sans problème. Il riposte en lançant un sort pour la lancer en arrière mais elle aussi eu la même idée. Le sort s'entrechoque et ils battent avec toute leur puissant pour savoir qui est plus fort, le sort de Merlin est de couleur blanche comme la pureté te l'innocence alors que le sort de Morgane est rouge comme le sang de ses victimes, comme la preuve des ses actes. Ils fatiguent tous les deux mais Merlin étant le plus puissant sorcier venu au monde a l'avantage et le sort arrive sur Morgane alors que celle si paraît surpris avant d'elle propulsé en arrière. Quand elle atterri au sol inconsciente, tout le monde se réveille et se relever doucement sauf les hommes de Morgane. Ils regardent tous Merlin essoufflé, épuisé physiquement et mentalement, Merlin se retourne est s'évanoui et la dernière chose qu'il attend c'est Arthur criée son nom.

Arthur voit que Merlin va mal mais ne réagit pas tout suite, il réagit que quand Merlin s'effondre au sol comme emporté par la brise. Il se met a genou et met sa main sur le poignée de son être aimé, il est vivant. Arthur le porte jusqu'à chez Gaius même si en chemin des gardes ou chevaliers on proposé de le porté a sa place. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une deuxième fois se serai trop dur surtout qu'ils ont les même sentiments.

Il rentre dans l'office du vieux médecin sans prendre la peine de toqué, Gaius était en train de faire plusieurs potion pour les blessés quand il lève la tête au claquement de la porte contre le mur et voit son presque fils évanoui dans les bras du roi.

Que c'est t'il passé ? Dit le médecin affolé alors qu'il enlevé les affaires d'une table pour qu'on puisse le posé.

Ils c'est battu avec sa magie contre Morgane,il a réussi et il c'est évanoui dit le roi alors qu'il panique pour son amour.

Si c'est ça, cela veut dire qu'il est tous simplement fatigué mais je vais vérifier tous de même. Dit Gaius en l'auscultant.

Alors Gaius, va t'il s'en remettre ? Dit Arthur avec espoir.

Oui il a juste besoin de repos. Dit Gaius alors que tout les deux sont soulagé que se soit que ça.

Garde ! Dit Arthur, transporté mon serviteur dans la chambre voisine a la mienne. Dit il alors que les gardes le regarde avec des gros yeux mais exécuté l'ordre quand même.

Mais... Commence dire Gaius.

Écouté Gaius, Merlin change de chambre pour la simple raison qu'il est devenu chevalier. Dit Arthur en regardant les réactions de Gaius.

Oh mon dieu, dit Gaius en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Ne vous inquiètera pas Gaius, il est très doué. Dit Arthur avec un sourire au coin.

A bon ? Dit Gaius les yeux rond.

Mais oui puisque je vous le dit. Arthur regarde la tête de Gaius, elle vaut de l'or.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Arthur part rejoindre Merlin pour avoir des nouvelles. Quand il arrive le porte était ouverte les soldats de Merlin était tous la du moin presque et demandé des nouvelles a Merlin alors que celui si se servait un verre d'eau. Arthur décide d'observé la scène.

Es que vous allé bien générale ? Dit un soldat inquiet.

Oui très bien merci. Dit Merlin en souriant.

Vous êtes sur ? Dit le soldat en se rappelant de la chute du générale.

Mais puis ce que je vous le dit.

Vu la chute que vous avez fait on a de quoi s'inquiéter quand même. Dit le soldat.

Mais je ne suit pas en sucre. Dit merlin en soupirant alors qu'Arthur décidé de faire son entré.

Alors Sir Merlin en sans est remit dit il avec un léger sourire.

Oui Majesté, dit Merlin en rentrant dans son jeux.

Sir Merlin ... ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Dit un soldat en regardant Merlin puis Arthur.

Je suis chevalier dit Merlin en buvant sa coupe d'un trait après il regarde les autres qui sont bloqué, quoi ?

Rien dit ils tous en chœurs.

Pouvez vous nous laissez dit Arthur en regardant Merlin.

Bien sur dit ils en sortant.

Arthur s'avance vers le lit de Merlin alors que dans les yeux de celui si on pouvait voir de le panique et Arthur c'est très bien pourquoi cela.

Écoute Merlin, je le sait depuis longtemps dit Arthur alors que Merlin était en train de boire et donc il recrache tous dans son verre.

Pardon ? Dit Merlin les yeux rond.

Très jolie dit Arthur en riant.

Comment ? Dit il comme si Arthur avait jamais parler.

Gaius me l'a dit pendant le temps que tu as disparu, je ne te cache pas que j'étais en colère mais c'est passé et je tiens a te dire merci pour tous se que tu as fait, dit Arthur alors que Merlin regarder dans son verre comme si il y avait un monstre cacher dans se verre. Qu'es ce qu'il y a Merlin ? Dit Arthur perplexe.

On m'a drogué se n'est pas possible dit 'merlin les gros yeux alors qu'Arthur rit doucement.

Avant qu'Arthur puisse ajouté quoi que se soit Merlin l'embrasse pour lui partager, son amour, sa loyauté, sa reconnaissance, quand a Arthur lui est content de retrouver son sorcier préfère sain et sauf.

Arthur allonge doucement Merlin et ce met sur celui qui a comblé son cœur. Le roi embrasse son sorcier avec tous l'amour de monde, Arthur passe ses mains sous la chemise de Merlin pour caresser sa peau douce et lisse alors que les mains de Merlin sont perdu dans les cheveux du roi. Merlin gémit au caresse de son roi, de son futur amant. Merlin passe ses mains sous la chemise du roi en traçant tous les traits de ses muscles. Arthur redresse Merlin pour lui enlever sa chemise tout comme la sienne. Arthur profite de la vue, un Merlin, son Merlin dans un lit torse nu en train de l'embrassé avec douceur. Arthur décent dans le coup de son sorcier, l'embrassant, le suçant, le léchant sous les bruits du brun. Le roi trace un ligne imaginaire de baiser sur le torse de son sorcier en allant toujours plus bas jusqu'a atteindre la ceinture. Quand a Merlin, lui prend beaucoup de plaisir avec ses sensations toutes nouvelles et désirés, les mains perdu dans le cheveux blond de son futur amant alors que des petites papillons décident de se logé dans ces entrailles. Arthur embrasse le bassin, le léchant, il lève les yeux pour voir la tête de Merlin en arrière en train de gémir sous les baisers de son roi. Le roi baisse d'un coup franc le pantalon de son partenaire avec ses braies, il regarde avec envie le membre déjà bien dressé de son amant, il commence doucement a le lécher alors que l'autre est en train d'hurler de plaisir. Arthur revient en haut embrasser son amant qui tourne sur lui même pour donner aussi du plaisir a son futur amant. Merlin commence en embrassant son coup de million de baiser, Arthur gémit sous la sensation de la bouche de Merlin contre sa peau. Après quelque instant ils se retrouvent Arthur au dessus aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Arthur présente ses doigts a Merlin qui les lèchent sensuellement. Après cela Merlin se met sur le ventre et Arthur au dessus, il met un doigt et regarde les expressions de Merlin, il voit le désir et peu être un peu de douleur. Il met un deuxième doigt et s'en Merlin se contracté sous la douleur plus intense mais Arthur embrasse son do de million de baisé pour l'apaisé. Voyant que son partenaire comme a s'habituer a sa présence il enlève ses doigts et approche son pénis de l'entré, puis le pénètre doucement sous le cri de douleur de Merlin, il attend que Merlin s'habitue pour commencé des va et viens qui s'accélère. A la fin il jouissent en même temps en criant leur bonheur et ils s'écroulent a côté de l'autre essoufflé.

Arthur et Merlin ont la même pensé et le même sentiment, le sentiment de la joie et la pensé qu'ils sont enfin amants.

Merlin se love dans les bras de son amant... Amant... Arthur est enfin son amant et s'endort heureux et amoureux. Quand le couple est enfin endormi une lumière rose se dirige vers le ventre du sorcier, la lumière reste quelque temps au dessus du ventre en question comme si elle le regarder et entre de dans le ventre se met a briller avant de redevenir comme avant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain Arthur se réveille en premier et regarde a côté, la vision la plus divine est sous ces yeux. Merlin, son amant, son amour est la en train de dormir, le sourire au lèvre dans son lit. Arthur sourit a cette vision de l'innocence de Merlin. Le roi sort du lit et s'habille s'en faire de bruit et sort de la pièce pour trouver un serviteur. Il demande a celui si d'apporter deux déjeuner et de les déposer devant sa porte sans faire de bruit après avoir dit cela vite fait il retourne dans sa chambre, Merlin toujours endormi. Il attend quelque minute quand il entend le bruit de l'argent contre le sol de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre. Le roi ouvre la porte doucement pour éviter de la grincé et prend le plateau ferme la porte.

Il approche de Merlin, il pose le plateau de son côté du lit et embrasse Merlin qui gémit dans sa bouche.

Bonjour mon amour dit Arthur en se reculant.

B'jour dit Merlin encore endormi.

Ils s'installent comme il le faut dans le lit et mange le déjeuner tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Merlin se lève du lit et se prépare alors qu'Arthur pense qu'il devrait rester au lit. Arthur le regarde se préparer quand il voit Merlin mettre son armure il se demande bien ou il va comme ça et si celui répond qu'il va a l'entrainement avec eux il...

Je me prépare pour aller en l'entrainement avec vous, dit Merlin comme une évidence.

Serai tu inconscient ? Dit'Arthur les sourcils en l'air.

C'est pas comme si j'ai failli mourir hier je suis juste "tomber" dit Merlin avec un air moqueur.

Bon d'accord. Dit Arthur en soupirant. De toutes façons même si je t'avais dit non tu l'aurais fait.

Pas faut mon amour. Dit Merlin en souriant, tu veux que je te la mette ?

Non je vais me débrouiller seul dit 'Arthur alors que Merlin ricanait.

Après avoir mis leurs armures, il arrive au terrain d'entrainement, les chevaliers les regardent avec des gros yeux, ils ont vu que Merlin est doué maintenant pour l'épée mais cela fait toujours bizarre. Quand Arthur arrive sur le terrain Léon approche Arthur.

Pourquoi Merlin est ici ? Demande Léon en murmurant.

Il est chevalier Sire Léon dit Arthur avec un sourire alors que Merlin parler avec Lancelot et Gauvain.

Vous êtes sur que c'est raisonnable, enfin on parle de Merlin. Dit Léon.

Je le sais bien mais depuis son enlèvement Merlin c'est beaucoup améliorer.

Vous êtes sur de cela ? Dit Sir Léon comme si il ne comprenez pas.

Certain dit Arthur en souriant.

Allez on va commencé l'entrainement. Dit Arthur en criant.

Merlin et les autres approchent tout en riant s'en doute a une blague soit de Merlin soit de Gauvain. Ils font un sorte de demi cercle attendant les ordres.

On va commencé par les combats. Dit Arthur. Avec des bâtons, Merlin contre Gauvain pour commencé.

Gauvain regarde Merlin cela lui fait assez bizarre de penser que Merlin c'est se battre c'est assez étrange, inattendu. Arthur un bâton chacun. Les soldats de Merlin observés au loin.

Merlin et Gauvain se mette en garde alors que Merlin souris sournoisement. Gauvain engage le combat en frappant de haut en bas mais Merlin para la défense et riposte avec le bat du bâton pour toucher le flan droite de Gauvain qui se plia en deux, Merlin aller attaqué mais Gauvain le menace de son bâton et lui dit de lâcher le sien, Merlin le fait mais avant de toucher le sol il donne un coup de pied et le bâton atterri dans la tête de Gauvain celui si porte ses mains a sa tête, Merlin reprend son bâton et donne le coup de grâce. Conclusion : Gauvain a terre menaçait par Merlin. Les applaudissements retentis sur le terrai d'entrainement.

Aie ! Ma tête ! Dit Gauvain en portant une main a sa tête.

Tu me sous estime Gauvain on ta jamais dit de te méfier des apparences, dit Merlin en rigolant alors qu'il l'aide a se lever.

Si je dois me méfier de mes amis je ne vais pas durer longtemps, dit Gauvain en souriant.

Cela tu peux le dire, dit Merlin en rigolant légèrement.

Après les combats aux bâtons qui étaient assez surprenant a cause de Merlin qui a battu tous les chevaliers et presque Arthur mais il a laissé son flanc droit non protéger et Arthur en profite. Conclusion : Merlin a terre menaçais par Arthur.

Tu es mon meilleur chevalier Merlin sa me fait assez drôle de le dire dit Arthur en aidant Merlin en se levez.

Je suis sur que la coupe que j'ai eu hier et belle et bien drogué, dit Merlin en souriant.

Tu es perspicace, dit Arthur alors que Merlin rigolait avant d'aller voir les autres qui le félicité.

Après cela ils passent a la cible Léon commence et la flèche atterri au Milieu.

Elian tire et la flèche atterri dans le jaune de la cible.

Gauvain tire et la flèche atterri dans le rouge de la cible a côté de celle de sire Léon.

Perceval tire et la flèche atterri dans le jaune, de même de Lancelot.

Merlin tire et la flèche atterri pile au milieu et celle d'Arthur traverse celle de Merlin.

Après une bonne heure d'entrainement, ils rentrent tous chez soit. Merlin rejoins ses appartements accompagné d'Arthur, quand Merlin rentre il pose son épée sur la table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Tu te débrouille vraiment bien a l'épée. Dit Arthur alors que Merlin par réflexe prend son épée et menace Arthur.

Vous m'avez fait peur Arthur, ne faite plus jamais ça. Dit il fermement.

Dire qu'avant tu savais a penne tenir une épée. Dit Arthur en rigolant légèrement alors que Merlin pose son épée.

Ce temps est révolu. Dit Merlin en soutenant le regard d'Arthur.

Ils se regardent en silence comme si le temps est suspendu.

Merlin ? Dit Arthur.

Oui ? Dit celui si curieux.

J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit Arthur en souriant.

Une surprise ? C'est quand que je l'aurais ? Dit Merlin en souriant.

Maintenant elle est dans la salle du trône du moin je vais te le dire dans la salle du trône. Dit Arthur avec un sourire sournois.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me rassuré ou partir en courant, dit Merlin.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit Arthur, suis plutôt que dire des âneries.

Moi ? Dire des âneries ? Dit Merlin avec un air innocent.

Alors que Merlin et Arthur rentré dans la salle, Merlin cru mourir sur place. Pourquoi tous se monde pour MA surprise ? Se dit Merlin alors qu'Arthur le regarde avec un sourire sournois. Ils avancent dans la salle et quand ils sont sur l'estrade Arthur se met a parler.

Peuple de Camelot, mon père, Uther Pendragon, est en désaccord avec la magie donc moi, Arthur Pendragon, je décide de changer cette lois. Dit Arthur alors que Gaius arrive un parchemin et une plume, celui si la passe au roi.

Je décide que seul les gens qui utilisent la magie pour intention malsaine seront punis par la peine de mort du moin sa dépendra le crime car je bannirais les moins grave. Dit 'Arthur alors que Merlin bug (petit signe du futur).

Il y aura aussi un magicien de la cour qui est ici juste a côté et qui sera aussi mon premier conseillé, dit Arthur en désignant Merlin qui eu a nouveau un bug.

Arthur prend le parchemin et la plume pour signé, cela fait il l'a passe a Merlin pour que celui si signe, après cela le seau royale est sur le document.

Je déclaré les festivités ouverte ! Cri Arthur dans la salle alors que Merlin lâche des papillons qui sorte de sa main sous l'air inquiet de certain et émerveillé des autres.

Le roi et le nouveau conseillé rentre dans les appartements de Merlin qui regarde Arthur ahuri.

Que vient-il de se passer ? Dit Merlin en regardant un point invisible.

Je viens de te rendre ta liberté, Dit Arthur en regardant Merlin toujours en train de regarder au sol, et j'ai aussi un bâtiment de libre pour une école de sorcellerie Merlin.

Pardon ? Dit Merlin en le regardant de nouveau.

Tu veux bien aussi dirigé une école de sorcellerie si cela ne te dérange pas et faudra lui donné un nom et aussi trouvé des enseignants mais cela tu t'en occupe.

Trop cool ! Dit Merlin en se prenant Arthur dans ses bras qui failli tomber.

Je risque de tomber Merliiiiiiinnnnnnn ! Dit celui qui vient de tomber alors que Merlin rigole tellement qu'il est heureux.

Un serviteur toque donc tous le monde se relève et Arthur cri "entré".

Bonjour Sir, j'apporter votre soupé du soir. Dit le serviteur.

Merci pose le ici George. Dit Merlin gentiment.

Merlin et Arthur mange tous en discutant de tous et de rien quand ils ont fini de manger ils partent se couché dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Pendant la nuit quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre mais fait tomber le plateau d'hier soir, Arthur se lève en sursaut et voit l'inconnu qui est prêt de Merlin avec un lame au dessus du cœur. Arthur aller agir quand les réflexes de son aimé passe a l'action.

Merlin donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, celui si se redresse difficilement et dégaine son épée après cela il attaque Merlin qui a le réflexe de lui prendre le poignée et lui donné un coup de coude. Il se relève difficilement et donne un coup de poing a Merlin et le pousse contre le mur , a côté Arthur cri "garde !". Ils arrivent quelque temps après et encercle l'inconnu alors que Merlin se relève a l'aide d'Arthur.

Merlin saigne du nez et a certainement une épaule déboité, il vient d'arrivé il y a peine 3 jours et il se fait déjà agresser.

Arthur en voit un garde quérir Gaius qui arrive cinq bonne minute après.

Que c'est-il passer ? Dit Gaius en s'approchant de Merlin.

Un inconnu a essayer de le tuer pendent la nuit dit Arthur inquiet pour son compagnons.

Je vais très bien c'est qu'une égratignure. Dit Merlin.

Tu va comme tu peux et se n'est pas une égratignure Merlin, tu as une épaule déboîté et le nez qui saigne. Dit Gaius en regardant son épaule.

Remettez la en place Gaius. Dit Merlin.

Tu devrais prendre un anti douleur Merlin. Dit Gaius.

Non c'est bon faite Gaius. Dit Merlin alors que Gaius remet en place son épaule.

Ahhhhhh, cri Merlin sous la douleur.

Ça va 'merlin. Dit 'Arthur inquiet.

Bien sur Arthur. Dit Merlin en lui souriant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Après cette incident des gardes sont devant les appartements de Merlin. Merlin et Arthur retourne se coucher tranquillement dans les bras de l'autre. Arthur regarde Merlin alors qui s'endort dire qu'il a failli le perdre, il préfère encore mourir que voir se jour arriver. Il est tellement pur, il a vécu tellement de chose a cause de son enlèvement, des qu'il voit les blessures de son bras cela lui donne envie de hurler. Il s'endort avec le réconfort de ne plus laissez personne l'approcher pour lui faire de mal.

Le lendemain Merlin se réveille avant Arthur. Il est tellement presser de construire cette école pour les enfants magiciennes qui eux auront la chance d'avoir un enseignement digne de se nom. Quelqu'un toque, il se lève et il ouvre la porte, il voit George qui porte un plateau avec deux petits déjeuner. Il les prend avant de remercié George. Il pose le déjeuner a côté d'Arthur sans le réveiller, il a peu dormir, il mérite du repos.

Merlin commence a remplir des papiers pour cela, des descriptions, des affiches, des comptes pour sa nouvelle école, il décide de l'appeler Poudelard.

Arthur se réveille grâce a l'odeur du petit déjeuner quand il ouvre les yeux il voit Merlin au bureau en train de remplir des papiers certainement pour son école cela fait sourire Arthur de voir son amant aussi heureux. Merlin relève la tête et le voit sa réaction est rapide, un sourire et la joie remplace sa réflexion. Il se lève de son siège et avance vers Arthur et s'assoit.

Ils partagent leurs repas avec gourmandise et ils discutent de la nouvelle école Merlin lui parle de faire un faux semblant, dehors paraîtra petit et a l'interieur se sers immense comme sa elle ne prendra pas de place dans le royaume mais en plus se sera vraiment magique et il lui dit le nom de son école.

Devant la joie de Merlin, Arthur se retrouve a sourire bêtement de sa bonne humeur et son idée je l'avoue est vraiment bien et le nom aussi se donne un aspect assez mystérieux et magique, Merlin lui explique comment sa marche et des fois Arthur l'aide. Le sorcier dit au roi que se soir il passe des entretiens pour les instituteurs et il lui parle aussi du fait qu'il pourrait former des chevaliers magicien.

Ils parlent pendant 2 heure de se projet, Arthur et Merlin sont fou de joie, surtout Merlin en faite Arthur n'a pas le temps d'en placer une.

Merlin va d'en son établissement accompagné d'Arthur et des chevaliers qui veulent voir cela. Le sorcier lance un sort et tous un coup la pièce devient plus grande, Merlin met par magie un levier.

A quoi va t'il servir ? Dit Arthur alors que l'est autre attendent la réponse.

C'est pour rajouter des pièces a mon école mais de dehors cela se vera pas du tout.

Trop fort ! Dit Gauvain, je peux essayer ?

Va si. Dit Merlin alors que Gauvain appui sur le levier et haut loin on voit une pièce rajouter.

Ouah ! Disent ils.

Venez, dit Merlin alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, tu es infernale, tu as penser a une taverne bon au moin ils ne vont pas mourir de soif dit Merlin alors que Gauvain rit comme les autres.

Merlin redescend et appui encore une fois, Merlin pense a une salle d'entrainement quand une deuxième salle apparaît sous les yeux ahuri des autres. Merlin entrent avec les autres.

Bon ici je vais tester les nouveaux enseignant et vous vous asseyez la bas dit Merlin en pointant les bancs.

Les combats se passe plutôt bien, j'ai 5 nouveau enseignant et j'en veux au tant qu'on peut, j'ai créer les pièces et je l'est est meublé, il manque plus que les élèves. Merlin et Arthur rentre dans leur appartement, ils sont assis sur le canapé quand 'merlin s'endort a cause de leur longue journée.

Arthur le porte et ils entrent tous les deux pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

1 moi plus tard ...

Merlin se réveille et la premier chose qui ressent c'est la nausée, il n'a pas remarqué qu'Arthur l'observer de son bureau quand celui remarque le teint pal du brun. Merlin tente de se lever mais en vain, il vomit le repas d'hier alors qu'Arthur se précipite a ses côtés.

Merlin sa va ? Dit Arthur inquiet devant la mine de son amant.

Je...je suis désolé... Dit le brun déboussolé.

Se n'est pas grave Merlin, je vais dire a un garde d'aller chercher Gaius.

Merlin hoche la tête. Le blond l'aide a le mettre au lit avec un seau avant d'appeler un garde pour qu'il aille chercher le médecin de la cour. Celui si arrive quelque minute après et quand il voit l'état de son presque fils il se précipite a son chevet, il fait des analyse. A la fin de l'examen Gaius reste bloqué sous le regard inquiet du couple.

Que se passe t-il ? Dit Arthur vraiment très inquiet quand il voit le médecin se laisser tomber sur une chaise pré du lit.

Avez-vous eu des rapports physiques ? Dit Gaius alors que Merlin et 'Arthur rougisse car normalement personne n'est sensé être au courant.

Heu... Quelle rapport ? Dit Arthur comme Merlin reste bloqué.

Oui ou non ? Dit Gaius.

Oui dit Arthur dans un murmure.

D'accord alors asseyez vous Sir sinon vous risquez de tomber de haut dans les deux sens du mot. Dit Gaius en regardant Arthur s'assoir.

C'est si grave de ça ? Dit Merlin inquiet.

Cela dépendra de vous alors écoutez Merlin est... Est enceinte, dit Gaius alors que le couple ouvert et fermer la bouche.

Pardon ? Dit Merlin, Comment c'est possible je suis un homme.

A cause ou grâce a la magie dit Gaius alors que les deux amoureux ont les larmes aux yeux.

C'est... ... Dit Merlin en commençant a pleurer.

C'est une fille et un garçon, vous avez des faux jumeaux. Dit Gaius alors que Merlin bug.

C'est merveilleux ! Dit Merlin ému.

Il serai peu être temps d'officialisé votre relation dit Gaius, je veux dire de le dire a tous le royaume.

En effet oui, il serai plus que temps dit Arthur alors que des larmes dévalés sa joue.

Gaius quitte la pièce pour laisser de l'intimité au couple.

A l'intérieur de la pièce Arthur c'est partir chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir sous le regard incompréhensible de Merlin.

Je réfléchissais quand je pourrais te le demander. Dit Arthur en se mettant a genoux devant Merlin. Merlin veux tu devenir mon époux ? Dit Arthur avec espoir.

Oui, oui,oui ! Dit Merlin tous existé alors qu'Arthur met la bague a son doigt.

Aujourd'hui Merlin et Arthur envoi une invitation pour annoncé les événements a tous Camelot. Quand le peuple arrive Merlin et Arthur est en train d'attendre le peuple tous en souriant.

Peuple de Camelot, je vous est invité a me rejoindre pour partager deux nouvelles avec vous mes loyaux amis, dit Arthur en regardant Merlin avant de poursuivre son récit, je vous annonce donc que je vais épouser Merlin ici présent.

Les gens ont les yeux grand ouvert et ils murmurent entre eux avant d'être arrêter car le roi lève la main pour avoir le silence complet.

Je n'est pas fini, la seconde nouvelle est que Merlin est enceinte de faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon grâce a la magie. Dit Arthur alors que les autres bug.

Après quelque minute de silence un conseillé d'Arthur avance devant toute l'assamblé.

Sir vous ne pouvez, c'est un homme et il possède la magie, Uther... Dit il sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase.

Uther est mort et c'est mon royaume, je fais se que bon me semble. Pour ce qu'il y a de la magie je pense que Merlin a prouver se qu'elle est réellement et je vous prix de respecter le futur roi de Camelot, rappeler vous où est votre place conseiller dit Arthur en lançant un regard noir a celui si.

Après quelque minute tendu ou le conseiller a reculer après l'incident tous le monde applaudit la nouvelle sauf le conseillé qui est allier a Morgane qui ne va pas être contente de la nouvelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

L'allier de Morgane part au galop en dehors de la cité pour rejoindre le château de sa futur reine. Le château est en ruine aujourd'hui mais il est tout de même habiter par les soldats de Morgane Pendragon qui veut toujours prend le trône de Camelot. Le conseillé arrive enfin quand il rentre dans la cour, Morgane est sur les marches, elle se tient bien, elle est froide et distante.

Quelle nouvelle de Camelot ? Dit Morgane froidement.

Arthur et Merlin vont... Avoir de faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon grâce a la magie. Dit l'homme en baissant la tête.

Pardon ! Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il va y avoir des héritiers de la couronne ! Dit Morgane folle de rage.

Et... Et ils vont se...se marié madame. Dit le soldat qui ne veut pas attirer les foudres de sa maîtresse.

Comment ! Et vous n'avez rien fait ! Écoutez moi bien si vous voulez vraiment une place a la cour quand j'aurai le trône vous avez intérêt a trouvé une solution et vite ! Dit Morgane avant de remonté les marchés de son château en ruine sous le regard peureux du soldat.

Celui si remonte a cheval et repart a Camelot pour arranger les choses mais il a encore aucun plan. Quand il arrive a Camelot il voit un servante porter un plateau avec une carafe de vin et tout un coup une idée germe dans son esprits. Il cour au cuisine ou il voit George en train d'apporter le plateau pour le repas au roi de Camelot.

Laissez George je vais m'en occupé dit le conseiller sur un ton ou nul discution est possible.

Bien mon seigneur dit George en disposant.

L'allier de Morgane sort de sa poche un flacon de poison qui promet une agonie lente et douloureuse pour le verser dans les coupes des futurs mariée, Voici le cadeau de mariage se dit il avec un sourire sournois. Il commence a filer avec le plateau pour l'apporter au roi mais il ne remarque pas qu'un chevalier et se chevalier est Gauvain.

Gauvain voulait l'accusé devant le roi pour le prouvé et il a un plan si il ni.

Quand le chevalier arrive Merlin aller boire tout comme Arthur jusqu'a que Gauvain les stop.

Ne buvez pas cela sir votre conseillé les a empoisonné dit Gauvain en montrant les coupes.

Pardon ? Dit Arthur choqué.

Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne ferai jamais cela dit le conseillé même si a l'intérieur il panique.

Alors buvez vous même et si vous êtes en vit je promets de ne plus toucher a l'alcool dit 'Gauvain le sourire au lèvre en tendant le verre au conseiller qui prend la coupe mais la boit pas.

Pourquoi vous ne buvez pas, les accusations sont t-ils vrai ? Demande Arthur froidement.

Bien sur que non comment pouvez vous douter de moi ? Dit le concerné faussement choqué.

Alors buvez. Dit Arthur.

Le conseillé avale la coupe sous les yeux des futurs mariés et du chevalier, il suffit de quelque seconde avant que celui si s'écroule au sol a l'agonie.

Gauvain amener le a Gaius, je veux le juger moi même dit Arthur alors que le chevalier porte le traite et que 'merlin relâche son souffle.

Je n'est plus soif tout d'un coup dit Merlin sous le regard amusé d'Arthur.

Moi non plus et je pense qu'on ne va pas toucher a la nourriture. Dit 'Arthur en regardant le plateau.

Je pense que je vais aller dormir. Dit Merlin en se levant et en allant au lit.

Tu n'a pas la nausée ? Dit Arthur.

Non mais je ressens la magie de mon bébé Arthur, dit 'Merlin émerveillé , ils seront sorcier et sorcière. Dit Merlin en regardant son ventre légèrement arrondi.

J'en suis heureux dit 'Arthur en mettant aussi une main sur le ventre de son époux. Allons nous couché sa a était une dur journée.

Ils se couchent et s'embrassent avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre comme chaque soir


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Merlin et Arthur se réveille le sourire au lèvre. Aujourd'hui c'est leurs mariage ! Arthur ne c'est jamais levait aussi vite quant a Merlin il n'a eu de nausée. Merlin atteint son deuxième moi de grosses. Gaius a examiné Merlin, tout va bien, les bébés sont en pleine forme. Merlin a paniquai le premier moi 1 leur magie et 2 pour l'accouchement.

Gaius a certifier que leur magie est bonne et pour l'accouchement il le sera le moment voulu et c'est a se moment la que Merlin a paniquai, le résultat = 4 peau cassé, 10 assiette cassé ... Arthur la vite reconduit dans ses appartements pour éviter de trop mettre le laboratoire de Gaius s'en dessus dessous.

Les couturières rentre dans la chambre et mette un paravent entre les deux marier pour qu'ils ne se voient pas.

Merlin porte un pantalon en soie noir, un haut bleu roi en soie, des bottes marrons de très bonne qualités, un veste marron de très bonne qualité aussi et bien sur la cape des Pendragon.

Quant à Arthur, il porte les habits d'Uther qui avait mît pour son mariage, bottes marrons, tunique rouge avec une ceinture qui met en valeur sa taille et bien sur son épée, sa cape.

Arthur sort en premier pour l'attendre sur l'estrade, quand le peuple de Camelot voit le roi ils sont ébloui devant un si beau roi. Merlin arrive quelque minute, les joues a cause du monde, il avance vers l'estrade gracieusement et majestueusement. Il se positionne devant Arthur et ils se prennent les mains.

Peuple de Camelot, nous somme ici présent pour unir Arthur Pendragon et Merlin Emerys. Dit l'homme de cérémonie, Merlin Emrys voulez être uni avec Arthur 'Pendragon jusqu'a que mort vous sépare ?

Oui je le veux. Dit Merlin en regardant Arthur amoureusement.

Arthur Pendragon voulez vous prendre Merlin Emrys jusqu'a que mort vous sépare ? Dit l'homme.

Oui je le veux, dit Arthur en regardant 'merlin amoureusement.

Par les droits que je possède, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage. Dit l'homme Arthur et Merlin se positionne sur le trône alors que le peuple disent "long vie aux rois".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Pour fêter leur mariage un banquet se déroule, le couple est le centre de l'attention de tous le monde, Merlin n'a jamais reçu autant de cadeau et quand Arthur voit sa tête sa lui donne une envie de rire.

A la fin du banquet un bal et la tradition est que les rois ouvrent la danse. Arthur se lève accompagné de Merlin et quand ils sont sur la piste le blond prend la main du brun et la valse commence !

A la fin du bal alors qu'ils dansent toujours, Merlin approche de l'oreille du roi, " je te veux en moi Arthur" et Arthur rougit a cette demande alors que Merlin part tous le monde le regarde planté au milieu de la pièce cependant on entend le roi Merlin qui cri " Maintenant Arthur !", Arthur se met a courir pour le rattraper alors que Gauvain dit a Perceval " on voit qui porte la culotte" et tous les chevaliers au tour rigole a cette hypothèse.

Du côté des amoureux.

Arthur essoufflé rentre a peine dans la pièce qui se fait littéralement sauté déçu et il en est heureux de faire au tant d'effet.

Ils ont donc fait l'amour 5 fois, ils se laissent tomber sur le matelas essoufflé les joues rouge et les yeux noirs de désire. Ils se mettent sous les draps, Merlin dans les bras d'Arthur.

Tu penses qu'ils seront comment ? Dit Arthur après un silence agréable.

Je pense qu'ils auront tous les deux les yeux bleus, la fille je dirais qu'elle aura les cheveux blond et ondulé quant au garçon il aura les cheveux corbeaux et lisse.

C'est vrai qu'il seront mignon si ils sont comme ça. Dit le blond rêveur.

Tout a coup le tocsin sonne, Arthur et Merlin se lève et par réflexe prend leur épée, ils partent vers la salle du trône.

Que se passe t-il ? Dit Merlin essoufflé de sa course dans les couloirs.

Camelot est attaqué par Cendred Sir. Dit Lancelot.

A cette heure ! Dit Arthur encore a moitié endormi, pourquoi aucun éclaireur nous a prévenu ? Dit le blond.

Ils ont étaient tuer Sir, dit Sir Léon.

Léon regrouper vos chevaliers et mettez toute les défenses possibles.

Quant Arthur dit cela un homme de Cendred rentre dans la salle et cour vers Merlin qui est juste devant eux. Merlin se retourne et le tue facile.

Ramener Merlin dans ses appartements Dit Arthur en commençant a partir.

Je ne crois pas non, Arthur, je sais me battre. Dit Merlin en insistant.

Oui mais tu es enceinte donc tu ne sors pas du château et cette discussion est close dit 'Arthur d'un ton définitive.

Je rêve ou il se prend pour mon père. Dit Merlin en lançant un regard noir au était Arthur.

Je dois vous raccompagné Majesté dit George alors que Merlin le suis a contre cœur.

Quand Merlin rentre dans leur appartement, il ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour et lance des sorts pour aider Arthur et celui si le remarque bien. La bataille dur 5 heure et quand Arthur rentre dans ses appartements, il voit Merlin endormi sur le bureau, complètement épuisé a cause des sorts utilisés. Arthur trouve vraiment Merlin mignon comme ça mais surtout imprudent. Le blond pose son épée sur la table se qui réveille Merlin en sursaut.

C'est bon ? Vous avez gagné ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Dit 'Merlin en approchant d'Arthur.

Oui on a gagné, non je ne suis pas blessé mais énervé comment as tu pu utilisé des sorts aussi puissant alors que tu es enceinte. Dit Arthur énervé.

Je voulais juste vous aidez et puis tu n'a pas a me parler comme cela devant tous le monde Arthur, tu n'es pas mon père ! Dit Merlin énervé. Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'a côté se soir dit Merlin en y allant.

Non Merlin, s'il te plait. Dit Arthur en lui prenant la taille et en posant sa tête sur ses épaules. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexé je m'inquiétais juste.

Je sais Arthur mais mes émotions sont multiplié a cause de la grosse. Dit 'merlin en regardant ses mains.

Je sais Merlin... Je sais... Dit il en entraînant Merlin et en le mettant dans le lit, dort maintenant.

Il ne faut pas le dire de fois, 'merlin s'endort directement, épuisé.


End file.
